


"The Fault in My Code" Cover art

by marlahanni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlahanni/pseuds/marlahanni
Summary: Soulmate AU: Soulmates find their other half when they look into their eyes. After the next time they sleep, they wake with one eye the color of their intended.Will Graham avoids eyes. He's never wanted a soulmate, never wanted to be told by the universe who he was supposed to feel a connection to. He already struggles enough with connections, thank you very much. As a psychiatrist, he works with soulmates who have lost their other half through various means, part of a social system that regards the journey to your soulmate as the most important thing a person can do. Coerced by Jack Crawford to consult on a case where the assailant is targeting soulmates, Will finds himself turning to the notorious Dr. Lecter to gain insight on how he's choosing the soulmates to target.Things go horribly awry when he looks into Hannibal's eyes, though. The next morning, he wakes up with one eye blue, the other maroon. He's never wanted a soulmate, least of all one behind bars for murdering dozens of people and eating them. Hannibal thinks it's delightful -it's been dreadfully boring since he was locked up.Romance, thriller, mayhem, mystery, soulmate au with a realistic twist, and a grumpy Will Graham





	"The Fault in My Code" Cover art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiaS0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaS0/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Fault in My Code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505733) by [LiaS0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaS0/pseuds/LiaS0). 




End file.
